A New Beginning
by IWuvsBacon
Summary: Some stuff go differently after "Homecoming"...Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

==Pantheon Building

"I wish Rose had never been taken by the huntsclan!"shouted Jake.

Suddenly, a magical blast shook them for the second and the rest of the huntsclan were gone,forever.

Staring at the area where he last saw Rose,he stood there dazed for a second or himself succumb to anger, jake smashed the Aztec Skull onto the floor with all his crystal skull shattered,causing the others to shatter as watching the Gargoyles and Skulls crumble,he stepped on the shards of what had been the cause all this trouble.

"Consider them destroyed..." He said through gritted teeth ,walking away before having a blue magical flame engulf him turning himself into a then flew away with all his might,not allowing his friends and family to see the tears that were forming in his eyes...

==Empire State Building

He just sat there...on the edge,remembering all the good and bad times that he had with times where he was just happy to be with Rose but now,he had nothing to call dear.

had to stop thinking about only brought no matter how hard he tried,he just couldn't get her out of her head.

He then brought out a polaroid of him and rose at the was the only time where Rose and him could forget about everything between them and just be Rose and jake, two kids who just went to the same school.

After starring at the photo for about a minute,a tear dropped from his dragon landed on the polaroid ,right between Jake and had never felt so depressed in his life...

Finally standing up,he flew away and up into the night sky...

-Next day-

==Jake's House

He woke up earlier than before,around 6 sat up,still dazed about the events that occurred the previous had a horrible dream of Rose screaming in somewhat similar to a Black to forget all his troubles,he got up,grabbed another pair of his clothes and literally crawled to the bathroom.

He took of his clothing and stepped into the shower,turned it on a lukewarm temperature and just stood long was it?10,15 minutes?I didn't matter to just stood there,starring at the white tiled bathroom wall.

"Rose always wore a white shirt ."He thought to himself.

Finally,he stepped out of the shower .He put on his clothes on and opened the door to see his little sister,Haley,impatiently waiting for whoever was in the when she saw that that person was her brother who had lost his dearly beloved the previous day,she wiped the angry facial expression from her then asked,"Jake,are you feeling better today?"

Waiting for his reply,Jake just shoved Haley out of her way and continued to walk down the was both mentally and physically brother would never hurt his sister even though he said that he did not like to herself,she stepped into the bathroom.

"He still needs time to recover."She told herself over and over again.

==Lower Floor of Jake's House

"Good morning Jakeroo!"exclaimed his always,he was ecstatic about , Jake wouldn't be annoyed by this but today was 'special'.He just walked towards the door,mumbling"Not to school early."Jake ,holding his skateboard and his helmet,then opened the door ,walked out and slammed it close before his father could reply.

"What is wrong with Jakers today Susan?"questioned Jonathan in a puzzled tone.

Knowing what had happened through her father,she repiled,"Jake just lost one of his good friends yesterday and since then,he's been pretty emotional."

"Hmmm...Better get out of his way until he's okay..."said Jonathan.

==Fillmore Middle School

Jake had Sat through periods after periods with only one thing on his mind:Rose.

No matter how hard he tried,she couldn't get out of his was like it was just lodged there in his ,the bell the students rushed out of their respective all had happy,satifactory grins on their face,knowing that it was the end of school for the day and were free to spend the rest of the afternoon doing whatever they was grinning, except for one boy.

Jake held his skateboard as he met up with his two best friends,Spud and Trixie at their not to look pitiful,he acted normal and walked with them towards the of them were talking until Spud popped a question."Hey bro,how you holdin' up?"

It was then followed by another voice saying,"We missed you during free period."

"I spent it patrolling the far as i can tell,Rose's wish came huntsclan anywhere."Replied Jake as he exited the school.

"Almost immediately,Trixie asked quizzically, "But what about you wish. I mean if the Rose that exists today was never taken by the Huntsclan,that means all the stuff between you and her never happened."Trixie then continued."She led a whole other life."

At this point ,Jake was looked down at his shoes in sadness before realizing that it's better that then tilted his head back up and replied "As long as she's happy."As he put on his helmet and about to skate away,he bumped into someone.

Books then dropped from that person's hopped off his skateboard and frantically said."Sorry I...Oh."He then saw a face that looked horribly trying to recognize it,he then realized that it was someone he thought that he would never see again.

Rose.

With a relieved and happy look on his face, he tried to think of something to say,he quickly muttered,"Hey there."

Rose then turned to face him after picking up all but one of her books,Replying with a warm smile,"Hey yourself."Continuing to say as Jake knelt to pick up the remaining book."You look really I know you from somewhere?"

When Jake heard this,he was tempted to tell her everything that happened between them but held himself back and replied as he held his hand out "No,I don't think so. Hi, I'm Jake Long."

Rose then put her right hand out which had the mark of the Huntsclan, replying sweetly," I'm Rose Whitman."

This was the beginning of a new relationship with the girl that had once loved all he had to do was to start all the way from the beginning.

*End of Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before letting go of each others ,Jake finally said,"Well I gotta go for my Drag...My Drag Racing Training. "remembering that this Rose was a whole new Rose,a whole new beginning.

Suddenely,Jake heard the sound of the horn of a car,turning to look at a car that was across the could see Rose's rightful father and her mother both had Blue Eyes that sparkled when the light hit them.

"Seems right…"as Jake thought to himself.

"Well,I guess I'll see you parents are here to pick me up."Replied Rose as she walked toward the Emerald green car."Bye Jake!"

As she entered the car,Jake shouted back as he skated towards his Grandfather's shop,"Bye Rose! I Love you..."Whispering the last part.

After watching her parents car turn around the block,Jake then rushed to his Grandfather's Shop.

==G's Shop

Lao-Shi and Fu Dog were sitting behind the counter,both of them reading a magical newspaper which was floating right in front of of the blue,Jake burst into the shop with a delighted expression on his face.

"Yo G!Guess what!My wish actually came true! I saw and talked to Rose as I was leaving school!"

"That's great young dragon but that does not mean that you can take a break from your dragon training."Replied his wise dragon master.

"I know but I thought that you would have been happier for me..."Said Jake as he walked closer towards Lao-Shi.

"Kid, just know that me and Gramps over there feel for know that you're happy about it and so are we but we have bigger problems on our hands right now."Said Fu Dog.

"Well,what are we waiting for?Let's start training!"exclaimed Jake as he was enveloped by a magical Blue flame which transformed him into his Dragon Form.

Surprised at the amount of enthusiasm that Jake was showing,Lao-Shi replied in a stunned voice."Uh...Yes...Of course."

-A few hours later-

Jake had emerged out of his Grandpa's shop with an extremely happy expression on his knew that he had performed well during the then skated home with one word ,'Rose', on his was back to where he was a year ago,blinded by love over her.

Suddenly, 88 and 89 popped out from the alleyway to confront Jake human to stood there with their charged-up Huntstaffs. They tried to puff out their chests but failed at making themselves look the Human Form of the American Dragon to notice them,they were surprised to see that Jake was starring into nothing before crashing into a tree at top speed.

" to self:Pay attention on the road and stop thinking about other stuff."Muttered jake as he struggled to get up .

88 then whispered to 89."Dude,do you think he will actually see us?He seems a little...Off."

89 then responded to this by shooting a charged green plasma shot at the tree Jake had crashed seeing this,Jake turned to see the two Ex-Huntsclan then asked,"I thought you two idiots and the rest of the Huntschumps were sucked into that vortex?How can you be here?"

Repsonding to that statement,88 and 89 charged towards the human."Attack!"

When 88 got close,he randomly swiped the staff at Jake which he easily 89 was near him as well,sending a flurry of random stabbing and Jake saw this,he simply scoffed while avoiding the lousily aimed blows.

In the adrenaline of the moment, 88 did a full roundhouse swing with full strength, expecting it to hit Jake but instead hit someone else. 89 was on the floor rubbing the back of his head,"Ouch! You idiot!That hurt!You are so gonna get it!"As He stood up to chase 88 who was already running away,Jake walked slowly towards his skateboard and went home thinking "How did they get free of the wish?"

-15 minutes later-

Reaching the front of his house,he saw the two best friends that he seem to be anticipating his arrival,jumping ecstatically.

"Hey Jakie! So Rose is back huh?I thought that she was gone before you could use the skulls..."

"Well,I guess I was just lucky enough to use them in time."Replied Jake.

"So now...uh...How's it gonna be between both of you?You gettin' back together or what?"Asked a puzzled Spudinski.

"I guess I gotta restart the whole relationship thing with Rose again...its gonna take some time man."

"So you wanna go and celebrate or what?"Asked a hyped-up Trixie Carter.

"Nah.I guess I'll just have dinner and go to dazed over the fact that she's not tonight I won't have any dragon business."Responded Jake who was already opening the front door of his house.

As he closed the door,he finally whispered to himself,"I can't believe she's back!"As he walked up the steps to his room, he was anticipating tonight's well earned sleep.

*End of Chapter 2*

** Hey Guy!Please Review my work!It's my first piece so please tell me what is good and what was !I be uploading another one in about 2 to 3 days cause my exams are coming!**


End file.
